gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon
The MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon is a variant of the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R photonovel. It is operated by Junk Guild member Lowe Guele. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon is a modification of the Astray Red Frame with Flight Unit and is equipped with three Caletvwlchs and the Ddraig Head. The Caletvwlchs are multifunctional handheld equipment with Mirage Colloid scattering devices that can provide the suit with various abilities. They are also the reason for the suit's name as their placement on the Flight Unit caused them to resemble a dragon's wings and tail. The Ddraig Head is a special head unit designed to complement the Caletvwlchs, and can improve the suit's ability to control the Mirage Colloid particles around it. Other than these two new equipment, the Red Dragon also retains the "Gerbera Straight" Katana and beam sabers, and like the normal Red Frame can manipulate the energy for its beam weapon into an energy ball that is discharged from the hand plugs. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :Red Dragon is equipped with two beam sabers for close combat, they are located on the Red Frame's backpack which is lowered to the waist when the Flight Unit is equipped. ;*"Gerbera Straight" :A mobile suit-sized katana given by the eccentric old swordsman Un No after Lowe repaired the damaged sword. Unlike the swords used by ZAFT suits like the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the Gerbera Straight is extremely sharp, and does not rely on the kinetic energy of a high-speed swing to cut through its targets. It also does not consume lots of energy like the beam sabers. ;*Caletvwlch :A customizable multipurpose equipment created by Lowe and mass produced by Junk Guild. The Caletvwlch is meant for cutting and induction welding, but can be used for combat if the limiter is disabled via a voice command. However, doing so would contravene the "prohibition of armed civilian MS" provisions, except when it is used for self-defense. :Powered by an internal battery, the Caletvwlch normally consists of two blades (a short 'Build Cutter' and a long 'Build Knife') and a welding torch known as 'Build Torch'. During combat, it can function as a gun (aka G mode, where the Build Torch functions as a beam rifle) or can be reconfigured into a sword (aka S mode). It also has a scattering device that releases Mirage Colloid particles to help maintain the suit's balance while it moves in mid-air and to allow it to remain stationary in the air with ease. The particles can also create an air current to propel the MS and be used to detect any movements in the surrounding area. An unintended side effect is that the scattered Mirage Colloid particles can disrupt the Mirage Colloid stealth system of other MS nearby. :There is also the full disable mode, whereby the safety limit of the Caletvwlch is disregarded allowing it to fire a dangerously high amount of energy at its target, destroying it in one hit. However, doing this damages the Caletvwlch and renders it unusable. The Red Dragon has three Caletvwlchs stored on the Flight Pack, and their Mirage Colloid control capabilities are drastically improved due to synergistic effects. Special Equipments ;*External connector :A connector for attaching additional equipment to the back of the suit. It is similar in function to the hardpoint on the back of the Strike Gundam. The connector is exposed when the Red Frame's backpack is lowered to the back skirt armor. ;*Flight unit :While staying in Orb, Lowe acquired an MBF-M1 M1 Astray flight pack, and modified it for use with Red Frame. The Flight unit seems to be attached to the external connector on Red Frame's back and serves only as a supplemental booster as Red Frame's backpack is still present. In the Red Dragon form, the Flight unit is modified to allow the mounting of three Caletvwlch units. ;*Ddraig Head :A head unit designed by Lowe Guele, it is to be used in conjunction with the Caletvwlch. It has enhanced sensors, Mirage Colloid control functions in corporation with the Caletvwlch, and can emit a beam antenna in various shapes depending on the need from the back of the V-fin. History Lowe first used the Gundam Astray Red Dragon during a mock battle with Rondo Mina Sahaku and her MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. This battle was requested by Mina as she wanted to know the capabilities of the Caletvwlch. During the mock battle, Lowe negated the mirage colloid stealth system of Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom by releasing mirage colloid particles from the Caletvwlchs. Red Dragon then dodged a close range attack from Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom and Mina immediately noticed that Lowe had started his evasive action before she even attacks. Lowe then explained that the mirage colloid particles released from the Caletvwlchs can also be used to detect every movement in the surrounding space. Mina found this interesting, she then moved the Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom back, cloaks the suit and launched an attack using the "Magashira no Hoko" harpoon. Lowe detected the attack but was unable to avoid it as the harpoon's trajectory can be manipulated by Mina. Lowe then pleaded for an attack that is easier to read and Mina uncloaks the Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom, and was quickly attacked by Lowe using the Caletvwlch G mode. Mina easily dodged the attack and requested to see the capabilities of the Caletvwlch S mode. The mock battle continues for almost an hour before ending. Mina then orders 100 Caletvwlchs and offered to use the Ame-no-Mihashira's factory to help speed up the manufacturing of the Caletvwlch. Lowe accepted the offer and the deal was done. Sometime later, Lowe visited Valerio Valeri at one of the facilities he is in charge of to demand the return of 8. Lowe successfully got back 8, but the facility was soon attacked by a ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R and numerous DI Adagas. To fend off the attackers, Lowe launched in the Red Dragon while Valerio Valeri deployed all of his MS and personally launched in the MBF-02VV Gundam Astray Turn Red. During the battle, Lowe deduced that the sole Destiny Impulse R present was the controller of the DI Adagas and Valerio Valeri came up with a plan to destroy it. They let the GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam, GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam deal with the DI Adagas while they try to get close to the Destiny Impulse R. Protected by the CAT1-VGR Hyperion GR and CAT1-VGL Hyperion GL, the Red Dragon and Turn Red rushed towards the Destiny Impulse R, which is protected by the DI Adagas. Lowe and Valerio Valeri later took advantage of the gap in the DI Adagas' attack and slashed Destiny Impulse R with their suits' swords simultaneously, destroying it. An argument then broke out when Valerio Valeri and Lowe were celebrating their victory, and this led the former to challenge the latter to a duel, which occured a week later on Earth. As the duel was about to start, Lowe was informed by Valerio Valeri that he had to defeat the Blau Calamity Gundam, Gelb Raider Gundam and Rot Forbidden Gundam in a 3v1 battle before he could challenge him and his Turn Red. Lowe managed to accomplish this seemingly impossible task by using Red Dragon's three Caletvwlchs in full disable mode, defeating the trio of Gundams at the cost of the three Caletvwlchs. During the duel with Turn Red, the Ddraig Head was destroyed by Valerio Valeri but Lowe also managed to destroy one of Turn Red's Tactical Arms. Confident of his victory, Valerio Valeri discarded Turn Red's other Tactical Arms and explained that the victory would not truly be his if he obtained it using the weapon. He also allowed Lowe to repair the damaged head, which Lowe did by using the Red Frame's original head he had brought along. The duel later restarted and turned into a punching contest to see which MS is better. In the end, Lowe managed to knock out Valerio Valeri by launching a powerful 'Red Flame' punch and the Turn Red's Combat AI, 80, surrendered on the latter's behalf. Trivia * Both of the names, "Caletvwlch" and "Ddraig", have an Welsh connection. "Caletvwlch" is taken from the Welsh "Caledfwlch", which is the Welsh name for the sword known in Latin as "Caliburnus" - or more commonly as "Caliburn" or "Excalibur". "Ddraig" is taken from the name of a Welsh red dragon, "Y Ddraig Goch", which appears on the flag of Wales. It is thus not surprising that the form of Red Frame with 3 Caletvwlch and the Ddraig Head is called 'Red Dragon'. Picture Gallery Gundam Astray Red Dragon - Data.jpg|MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon data EXVS FULL BOOST red dragon.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Astray Red Dragon.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla MG Gundam Astray Red Dragon.jpg|1/100 MG MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art References External links *Astray Red Frame on SEED Astray official site *Astray Red Frame & Caletvwlch on Destiny Astray R official site *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon on MAHQ